Vibrant Blossom
by PRINCESSbananaHAMMOCK
Summary: Misaki Kiryuu, like her brother is a well-trained vampire hunter with the same extreme hatred for vampires, especially purebloods. Kaname had every reason to dislike her. She was rude, ill-mannered and boyish. Yet he finds himself thinking about her long silver hair, radiant violet eyes and rare smile that can put the most beautiful vampires to shame. KanamexOC, slight YuukixZero
1. Chapter One - A Brother's Embrace

_It was early November and the snowflakes already began to fall. There was a chill in the air and the sun was setting on yet another day._

_A little girl no older than 7 gingerly walked up the stairs of her home, carrying a mug of hot chocolate, seemingly large in her tiny hands. When she reached the top of the staircase she turned to go to her bedroom, but in the corner of her eye noticed her brothers curling up in their bed._

_"Zero, Ichiru, mama made cocoa!" She said knocking on the door._

_Her brothers looked up and smiled in unison at their little sister. She was only a year younger than them yet she was always described as the baby of the family._

_"Thanks Misa-chan, we'll be down later." Ichiru replied. The little girl cocked her head to the side._

_"Why are you two in here?"_

_This time Zero replied. "I'm in here keeping Ichiru company, as mama wouldn't let him play in the snow."_

_"Oh." She set her mug on a nearby table and kicked off her house slippers and climbed into the bed from the bottom and crawled her way in between her brothers._

_"What are you doing Misa-chan?" Ichiru voiced the confusion he and his twin shared._

_"I'm here to keep you company too!" She chirped. Her brother smiled and ruffled her hair, messing the pig tails her mother fixed earlier. Zero and Ichiru wrapped their arms around each other, nestling the girl in the middle. The siblings cuddled together in silence for a while before a deep voice snatched the girl from her thoughts._

_"Kiryuu…" It said. "Kiryuu!... KIRYUU!"_

Misaki woke from her dream, shooting up from her desk, a small trail of drool formed from the corner of her mouth. She looked directly into her teachers angr expression and wiped the saliva from her face and off her books, where a tiny puddle had destroyed the notes she should have been taking but didn't, due to her power nap. A muffled sniggering was heard from her classmates.

"Now Kiryuu, I bet you were only just resting your eyes for a moment, and that's why you can answer the question on the board." Her teacher snarkily said. Misaki stared at the blackboard blankly. The question might has well have been written in Arabic, as she wouldn't be able to answer either way.

"Um, sorry sir, but I don't know…" Misaki answered, nervously rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Oh?" the teacher looked un-amused, "Well then I think that earns you an extra double page of homework, since everyone else in the class has grasped its concept."

The teacher turned back to the back board and Misaki stuck her tongue out at him whilst rudely flashing her middle finger to his back.

This was then greeted by a sharp elbow in the ribs by Yuuki, who was in the seat next to her. Misaki sneered at her step-sister.

* * *

"Dammit!" Miskai cursed to herself. She was yet again late for her prefect duties after school. Yuuki was sure to give her a swift scolding. Not to mention her brother.

She dodged the other student who weren't already at the gates waiting for their precious night class. How she despised this time of day. Screeching fan girls, and occasionally boys, swarming the moon dorms. Swooning over the overrated night class.

It's not like she didn't find the night class attractive. No, you would be either blind or stupid to say the entirety of the night class was not gorgeous. But she didn't care for them because she knew their secret.

The night class is made up of vampires.

Misaki despised vampires, especially pure bloods. A personality trait her and her brother shared. The one vampire that seemed to get on her nerves the most was Kaname Kuran. Or head blood sucker as she referred to him.

Finally reaching the moon dorm gates, Misaki was relieved when she noticed they hadn't been let out yet. She was just on time. Yuuki was struggling to keep back the girls and Zero was nowhere in sight.

"Please! Everyone! Stay back! Or at least go back to your own dorms!" Yuuki shouted at the growing crowd, them clearly ignoring her instructions.

"OI! SHE SAID STAND BACK YOU BUNCH OF VULTURES!" Misaki yelled, scaring the girs into almost silence. The crowd separteating into lines, making a corridor. Yuuki turned and faced her fellow prefect.

"Ah Misaki! You're here. Where's Zero?"

Misaki shrugged. "Beats me. Although he's probably with that horse of his. Maybe this time I'll be giving him a lecture on being late."

"Ha! Not likely." Zero said, popping out of nowhere suddenly. Yuuki jumped, practically into Misaki's arms.

"Yeesh, Zero. Don't do that." She scolded. Zero rolled his eyes in response.

The familiar creak of the moon dorm gates rang out and Miskai covered her ears, preparing for the inevitable screaming that was to be emitted by her schoolmates.

The girls shrieked and hollered, calling out to the night class as they emerged from the gates.

"Idol-senpai!" "Kain-senpai!" "Kaname-senpai!" RUKA! RUKA RUKA RUKA!" They shouted earning dirty looks from the Kiryuu siblings.

The night class silently walked to school clutching their books, whilst Aido Hanabusa flamboyantly greeted his fans.

"Hiii~!" This created more screaming.

"Hanabusa…"

"Hunabusa, I suggest you keep moving." Misaki said coldly, and with her arms crossed. Hanabusa smirked to himself. Although Misaki probably hated Kaname the most, she found Hanabusa the most annoying. He knew this and constantly teased her.

"Ah Misa-chan~! You're so cold to me." He pouted.

"Ugh, don't call me 'Misa-chan'."

"Oh?" Hanbusa held her hand firmly in his. "But I think Misa-chan is such a cute nickname for you."

Misaki turned her facial expression into an angry on. "If you want to keep your arms I suggest you let go of mine." She said darkly. Hanabusa quickly released her out of intimidation. He huffed and joined his friends.

"I see you're bullying my class mates again, Kiryuu." Kaname said, coming up behind Misaki.

"Only when they deserve it, Kuran." When she replied, Kaname chuckled. He then looked her up and down, a pensive look appearing on his face. Miskai knitted her eyebrows together. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Just that you seem more scruffy than usual today." It was true, Misaki didn'really make an effort when it came to school uniform. Her bow was askew and uneven, and strands of hair poked out from her high ponytail. Her boots were scuffed and laces undone.

Just as Misaki was about to retort, Zero joined the conversation. "Don't you have a class to go to Kuran?"

Kaname gave the pair a smirk before turning it into a small smile directed at Yuuki. Yuuki gave him a small bow, a hint of red tinting her cheeks. Kaname walked on and the night class entered the main building.

"I could have handled that myself Zero." Misaki gently punched her brother.

"Yeah, well you didn't" Zero shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. He then noticed a group of girls still loitering by. "HEY GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"

The girls screamed and ran off, terrified of the boy "AH! The Kiryuu siblings are as bad as each other!" One of them yelled. "So scary!"

"Pfft whatever, "Misaki turned and faced Yuuki, "And you! Why are you acting so polite aground him?!" She asked smacking her upside the head.

"OW! Misa!" Yuuki complained nursing her head. "Well ever since that night 11 years ago when Kaname-senpai found me in the snow, I-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard this story a million times already. Spare me. I'm going to start the patrol; I'll see you later for dinner?"

"Um okay. Aren't you going to report to the headmaster like we usually do?"

Misaki sighed heavily. "Not tonight. I don't think I can handling his teenage girl like hormones right now."

* * *

Kaname Kuran took his seat next to the window and lazily stared out into the rising darkness. The moon was full tonight and illuminated the grounds in the black. He took particular interest in a large tree that stood in front of a fountain.

Out of the darkness, Kaname noticed a tall slender figure walk up and lean on the tree in a lazy manor. It was Misaki.

For a while he sat there in silence, staring at the prefect. He noticed her long silver hair almost glowing in the moonlight, her porcelain like skin, better expressing her full pink lips. He particularly took notice to her radiant violet eyes, surrounded by her long lashes.

She did look a lot like her brother, but a lot easier on the eyes, Kaname thought. He shook his head in disbelief. How could he think of _her _in that way? She and he practically hated each other. She was rude, ill-mannered and boyish. Yet this isn't the first time he's found himself staring at her. Besides, his heart belonged to Yuuki, he told himself. But how come he felt that he longed for something else?

When he looked back out of the window, Misaki was gone, out of sight and therefore out of mind.

Misaki aimlessly walked the school grounds, in a bad stupor. Kaname's earlier comment put her in a foul mood. Although she didn't really care for the fact that she looked a bit messy, it was just plain rude to point that out. And the way he said it really got on her nerves.

Her brooding was stalled when she heard Yuuki's loud voice across the courtyard and ran to the source of the yelling.

She was walking around the school grounds and hissed in pain, when she caught the back of her hand on a bramble. A small trickle of her blood dripped out and she quickly wiped her hand and made a half assed attempt to cover her wound.

Ignoring her cut for now, she found her step-sister scolding some girls who attempted to get a sneak peak at the night class.

"Hey what going on?" Misaki asked, drawing all the attention to her.

"This girl is hurt; I'm trying to get them back to the dorms."

Misaki's eyes wined when she remembered cutting herself earlier. The smell of blood was sure to attract some students and these two were not safe. "You idiots! Get back to your dorms before you figure out the meaning of trouble!" She yelled at the two girls, making them flinch. She could sense others nearby, and identified them as vampires.

In an instant she whipped her arm around to strike whoever was behind her, and Hanabusa caught her arm effortlessly.

Before them stood Akatsuki and Hanabusa, and the two day class students shrieked and cuddled each other, in awe of their idols.

"Ah, we smelled some blood so we came to see what happened."

"No one's bleeding senpai; please return to your class!" Yuuki instructed, trying to sound authoritative.

"No? Then what's that red spot on Misa-chan's sleeve?" Hanabusa asked, a condescending tone laced his voice. Yuuki gasped, noticing the red stain on Misaki's sleeve and identifying the blood.

Hanabusa pushed her sleeve upward exposing the cut. He gently brushed his tongue over her hand. Misaki raised her other hand and slapped him firmly across his cheek. "What did I say about touching me, Hanabusa?"

Hanabusa gave Misaki and cheeky smirk, nursing the red mark appearing on his face. "Oh Misa-chan, I'm just teasing you. But your blood smelled so good I couldn't resist. "

Misaki reached into her jacket for her gun but cursed inwardly when she remembered she left it in her room. The weapon was a sister to Zero's Bloody Rose, given to them by headmaster Cross. Yet this one didn't have a name. Cross left the naming to Misaki, and after a couple of years was still unable to name it.

"Shut up, moron. And stop calling me Misa-chan!"

Before she could react, Misaki was in Hanabusa's hold, his chin resting on her neck. "may I drink from your neck?" He exposed his fangs and the day class girls fainted at the realisation that he was a vampire. Yuuki tried to catch them as they fell; they sort of collapsed on her, bringing her down.

Yuuki reached for her Artemis rod, in attempt to save Misaki from Hanabusa grasp.

"Hanabusa let go!" Misaki struggled in his hold. Hanabusa was holding her tightly.

"Misaki!" Yuuki yelled.

"Hanabu-"

With the click of a gun, Zero appeared behind Hanabusa, holding the gun to his back. "I suggest you let go of my sister, Vampire."

"Kiryuu-kun, it was just a little taste." Hanabusa freed Misaki and she stumbled forward. Hanabusa licked his lips to agitate Zero even further.

A loud bang rang from the gun and Hanabusa was hunched over in fear of getting shot. Zero aimed from the tree in the far corner, only firing a warning shot. " AH! That was scary!"

"Idiot!" Yuuki scolded, getting to her feet. "Why did you shoot?"

"Could you lower your Bloody Rose?" Kaname requested. "It's very dangerous to us."

"Kaname-senpai." Hanabusa was still shaking from the earlier trauma and Misaki was still on the ground from where she fell forwards. Kaname helped her to her feet, but she swiftly snatched herself away from the pureblood when she realised it was him.

He wasn't sure why he helped Misaki up, other than possibly feeling sorry for her. Although he almost never felt anything other than contempt for her and her brother.

"I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will be waiting for a report on this."

"Dorm head Kuran…" Hanabusa exhaled, looking ashamed.

"Is that okay, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero's expression remained as stoic as ever, and Misaki looked at Kaname, matching her brother's look. "Take them with you Kuran-senpai."

"Kain. Why didn't you stop Aidou?" Kaname calmly yet strictly demanded Akatsuki. "You're responsible for this too." Akatsuki placed his face in his hand, annoyed Hanabusa got him involved.

"And what are we going to do about the girls?" Misaki spoke after a long while.

"We will have to have their memories erased and taken to the chairman is that okay?" This time the question was directed to all prefects. Yuuki was the first to reply.

"Yes, please do." She said with a bow.

"I'm sorry this has caused any inconvenience to you, Yuuki."

Misaki emitted a low growl and left the scene and headed for the headmasters office. The nerve of Kaname! She was the one who was attacked, yet he still apologised to Yuuki!

If anything she was angrier at herself, for feeling so weak. She couldn't escape Hanabusa and that made her extremely pissed. Where all those years of training wasted? Over the last couple of years she hadn't gotten a chance to exercise her skill, so it wasn't surprising she became a bit shabby.

Making a sharp turn away from the general direction of the Headmasters office, she ran to the gym to make up for lost time, she decided.

* * *

Later that night, Kaname returned to his dorm after the meeting with the headmaster.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki were in the sitting area on the bottom floor of the dorm.

"If you say that, Dorm Head Kuran will get mad again." Akatsuki said, Kaname walking in in the middle of their conversation, but hidden around the corner.

"But I don't think I'll be able to live off tablets for very long. Her blood smelt so delicious. And although Misa-chan's blood was indeed very sweet but I think I would like to try Yuuki-chan's next time. I just-"

Kaname silenced Hanabusa with a firm backhand to the face. "You just?"

"Nothing. I apologise…"

Kaname headed for the grand staircase, heading for his room. He found himself more upset at Aidou's comment about Misaki rather than Yuuki, which struck him as confusing. He could never value Misaki the way he did Yuuki.

* * *

Misaki punch and jabbed the large red punching bag, provided by the school gymnasium. She removed her jacked and bow and tied her hair into a tight bun, to keep out of her face.

She was in there for at least two hours now, violently working up a sweat, attacking the sack of sawdust. Her arms and legs were bruised and breathing heavy.

Zero stood in the doorway of the gym watching her practice. He slowly made his way behind her.

Misaki could hear his footsteps but without realising it was her brother, she quickly turned around to strike him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zero shouted, dodging her punch.

Misaki grumbled "Don't sneak up on me Zero."

"Can you slow it down? You're pushing yourself to the extent of exhaustion."

"Not until I'm sure I can fight again." Misaki returned to striking the punching bag. Zero grabbed her arm mid jab and pulled her body into his. She crashed into his chest and her wrapped his arms around her. "Zero, get off me!"

"Are you in here because you weren't able to fight back?"

"What I-"

"Don't deny it. I know you too well." Zero looked her straight in the eyes.

Misaki tried to avoid his intense stare. "I just don't like feeling weak that's all. Tonight was just a momentary lapse. Rest assured it won't happen again." She tried to break free from her brother's grasp but held her tighter.

"Stay still idiot."

Misaki huffed in irritation, but eventually complied and hugged Zero back.

The siblings cuddled together in silence for a while.

* * *

**Hey guys! So that was the first chapter.**

**I'm planning on mainly following the anime, but might throw some mange tidbits here and there.**

**Please leave a review and follow/favourite :) I really do appriciate any comment whatsoever. **


	2. Chapter Two - Birthday Wishes

**So here's Chapter two. In case you didn't know, I will be doing this episode per chapter. And Seeing as the reviews and favourites keep rolling in, I'm going to do my best to update at least every 2 or 3 days!**

**BTW, thanks to InsomniaTrapped for being the very first person to comment! Your prize is a cookie in the form of internet code :3**

**And also thanks to belladu57, VampireSiren, kawaihana for adding to the reviews on my first chapter. Even more thanks to all those who favourited and Followed.**

**So enjoy~**

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Misaki's liking. She didn't bother having a shower last night, drained from the serious workout routine she had started two weeks ago. This was going to continue until she felt she didn't need it anymore.

She groggily lifted herself out of her bed and headed toward her drawers for a clean set of clothes and a towel.

Her roommate, Ayame, was still fast asleep. Misaki never spoke to Ayame, due to the fact she had completely different views of the night class than she did. On her bed side where heart shaped cut-outs of Takuma and Shiki. Misaki tended to avoid her, lest she be bombarded with questions and constant comments on the night class.

Misaki had woken earlier than usual so she was able to use the bathroom in the headmaster's quarters. Quietly skulking out of her room and dorm, she quickly made her way to the Headmaster's residence.

Before reaching the door to the bathroom she could hear retching and coughing coming from the other side. Working out the noises would have been too deep for Yuuki or the Headmaster, she assumed it was her brother.

"Zero?" she announced, knocking on the door, "Are you okay?" Her voice was mixed with concern and bewilderment. Misaki opened the door, making it ajar, and Zero immediately slammed it shut.

"I'm fine. Just leave me a moment." He hastily replied. Rustling noises where heard from Zero fidgeting and gathering his things together.

He opened the door fully, topless and this things in one hand. "You may use the bathroom now, Misa."

Zero looked and sounded how Misaki felt. But she just assumed he went to sleep later than usual and didn't question it. Even if she wanted to, Zero left before she had the chance.

She stared at where her brother had stood. He never really had a good night's rest after that night…

Misaki dumped her clothes and towel on the counter and noticed a white tablet in the sink. She picked it up to inspect it. _ That's odd, _she thought, recognising the tablet, yet not 100% sure what it was.

Misaki closed her note book, surprised she actually managed to stay awake during the lesson to make any notes whatsoever and made her way to Yuuki's table, where she and Yori sat.

"What are you two talking about?" she inquired.

"Just the fact everyone is so excited." Yori replied with a sweet smile.

Misaki tilted her head. "Excited for what?"

"Valentine's day of course."

"Oh great it's that time of year again." Misaki grumbled, placing herself in the seat next to Yori. "The festival where these horny adolescents confess their love to those who they think they have even have a miniscule chance with…"

"Misa-chan, that was cruel." Yuuki pouted.

"It's true though. Valentine's Day is commercialised nonsense! That and Christmas. It's a good time for businesses to exploit idiots with promises of "_love_", through selling them over priced teddy bears, flowers and chocolates that at any other time of the year would cost a lot less. I say Valentine's day is a bane on human society as well as my own lifestyle."

"Misaki, so dramatic. Yori-chan, will you be giving any one chocolate?" Yuuki asked her roommate.

"Hmm, I'm not planning on it. Are you?"

"Eh?!" Yuuki became flustered at her question. "I'm not planning on it either."

"Your nose is growing Pinocchio." Misaki taunted, catching her out.

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh." Yori said, then what that." She pointed to the magazine Yuuki was clutching, showing an article for a recipe of special valentines chocolate.

Yuki rapidly covered the article with her hands. "Oh it's not for that!"

"The what is it for- I suddenly have this ominous feeling someone is glaring at us." The trio turned around and came face to face with a sneering Zero.

"Even though you're a prefect, you're still going to give those to _him?"_

"This is chocolate to give to someone who helped you as thanks. I haven't decided whether or not to give him anything…"

"Kya! Kiryuu-kun?" A gaggle of girls chirped Zero's name and the boys of the class came to a realisation that Zero was the only hope in the day class for receiving any chocolates. Yet Zero didn't return their praise with a friendly gesture, more like a death glare.

"Hey misa-chan," Yori said, changing the subject. "Will you be giving any to anyone this year?"

Misaki made no comment. She only replied with a raised eyebrow and a look that said, 'Did you not just hear what I went on a rant about earlier?'

"Oh wait a second!" Yuuki said, grabbing Misaki's shoulder. "Your birthday is on the same day!"

Misaki blew a puff of air. "We've known each other how long and it took you this long to remember. I'm insulted Yuuki-chan!" She placed her hand over her heart, feigning hurt.

"SDhut up! I knew it was the same day, Ive even gotten you a present."

"What did I say last year, no presents! Birthdays… yet another concept I can't stand. Just a grim reminder you're getting older and closer to death…"

Yori chuckled "are you turning 16 or 60 Misaki-chan? Because you seem to be leaning towards the grumpy old woman stage a bit early."

Misaki stuck her tongue out at Yori and the three girls laughed.

* * *

"So then, tomorrow's Valentine's day. The whole school will be excited about it. Should anything go wrong the Night Class' secret could get out. Please be more alert than usual, Academy Guardians." The Headmaster calmly and seriously instructed the three prefects.

"Yes sir, Headmaster!"

"Wouldn't it be better to ban the whole thing?" Zero bemusedly said.

"I agree." Misaki nodded. The two sharing the same dislike for the holiday.

"Kiryuu-kun, Misaki-chan, if I did it would cause a riot. Of course it's only because my vampires are so adorable. ~ I can't keep them from their loving fans."

"Headmaster, it would probably be wise not to praise those bastards in Zero's presence." Misaki warned her adoptive father, noticing her brothers twitching eye.

"O-okay…" the headmaster got out of his char and walked to face the window in his office. "There are some vampires that do want to co-exist peacefully with humans. It is important we install these values in the young vampires. Zero, Misaki, I know you can only see them as blood sucking monsters in human form. But I want you to think of it as a possibility someday"

"It is impossible. Because it is impossible to erase the past." Misaki could see the hurt expression on Zero's face, triggering the memories from when their family was attacked and torn apart. She clenched her fists tightly, a feeling of sadness washing over her.

Yuuki could see the distress in the sibling's eyes and struggled to come up with something to get the minds off it. "Um… uh… Oh yeah! I have these to give to you headmast- Dad! A Valentine's day present!" She took out a small handmade booklet and handed it over to Cross. She also grabbed smaller ones and gave them to Zero and Misaki.

"AAAAHHH! COUPONS FOR YUUKI'S SHOULDER MASSAGES~!" The Headmaster danced around the room gleefully.

Misaki scanned the little booklet of coupons. "Homework passes?" Misaki read aloud.

"You haven't given us anything different since elementary."

"Oh shut up. Let's go, lunch is almost over." Yuuki noticed that Headmaster Cross was still engrossed in his celebratory dance and took the opportunity to grab Misaki and Zero by their arms and leave the office.

* * *

At the moon dorm gates, the floods of girls appeared at the normal time and Misaki still struggled to keep them back, even with her intimidating glare and rude threats, some still tried to push past.

The gates finally opened and the vampire students emerged. The girls began their tedious shrieking and Misaki rubbed her temples, sore from the migraine that was forming.

"I don't know whether I should kill everyone or just myself." She whispered to herself; irritated yet again form the shrill, high-pitched screams.

"Morning girls!" Hanabusa cheered to his fans, finally let back into classes after the incident two weeks ago. "Morning Misa-chan~"

Misaki snarled and lifted her nose up at him "Keep moving blondie!"

"Oohh! So scary." He stuck out his tongue and returned to greeting the day class students.

Kaname brought up the rear of the group of students. He spotted Yuuki and smiled "Good morning Yuuki."

_Why the hell are they saying good morning? It's 4pm…! _ Misaki thought to herself.

Yuuki who was still trying to hold back some students, gave a squeaky reply.

Kaname then turned to Zero, who was standing behind Misaki. The two boys engrossed in a staring match before Kaname broke the eerie silence. "Kiryuu-kun, are you feeling better?" This question confused both Kiryuu siblings. "Take care of yourself." With that, he gave a small closed eye smile to Misaki and left.

She didn't know why, but Misaki found herself gnashing her teeth together in anger, feeling he had some hidden behind that question. She took a step forward, going to confront the pure blood, when Zero placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Kana-"

"Leave it." Zero interrupted.

She couldn't help but think her brother was hiding something.

* * *

Misaki managed to convince the Headmaster to let her into town, therefore skipping prefect duties for one night, to buy cooking supplies for Yuuki. She needed to get out of patrol for at least one night and wanted to visit the town before it got dark.

Misaki wandered out of the supermarket, her shopping in one and the list in the other. When she saw she got everything she needed, she wandered through the market place, dusk slowly closing in on the little town.

She stopped and stared at the small sweet shop in the high street and shrugged as she decided to go in and purchase small chocolates for Yuuki, Zero and maybe even Headmaster Cross.

Passing by the chocolate section, she decided on a small box per person. In the corner there was a tiny glass statuette of a cherry blossom branch. Misaki waved her hand over to the old man who was attending the shop. "Excuse me, but why do you have little glass figures a sweet shop?" She asked him politely.

The little old man chuckled, "For Valentine's day of course. Every year I sell these glass figurines and my customers love them. Are you interested in the cherry blossom leaf young miss?"

The vampire hunter was silent, considering it for a moment. "No thanks I was just looking. It's very beautiful though." The old man nodded in thanks and went back to the till.

At the shop entrance there was a small black cat, sitting outside, its ears up and tail swishing side to side. Misaki scrunched her face; the cat's eyes seemed to be, red. Weren't cat's eyes usually green or yellow?

The cat tilted its tiny head then sprinted off down the street. This struck Misaki as odd.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy, Misaki returned with the shopping just in time as Yuuki was about to start preparing the chocolates.

Yuuki gave a quick thanks to Misaki and began. Misaki then took her chocolate and headed for her dorm.

On her way out, she saw Zero and the headmaster talking in the hall way. Zero was on the ground and panting, breathing in short sharp breaths. Headmaster Cross handed him a glass of water and in his other hand held a small white tablet.

_Hang on, _Misaki thought, _that was the same tablet I saw in the bathroom sink this morning… _She stood around the corner, hidden by the wall and the darkness of the hallway, and listened to their silent conversation.

"Take this it will make you feel better." Cross said, kneeling down to face Zero. Zero stared at the older man and down to his outstretched hand that held the tablet. He became angry and smacked the glass out of his hand, making it smash all over the floor in a pool of water and glass.

"The intervals between attacks have grown shorter," Cross continued "You have to realise you can't go on like this. No, you already know that. You need to understand that you can't keep it hidden from her forever."

Misaki raised an eyebrow in concern. Many questions were swimming in her mind.

_Keep what hidden from whom? _

_Did he mean me, maybe?_

_Why did Zero react like that? _

_What kind of tablet is that and where have I seen it before?_

The younger Kiryuu made a decision to try and investigate further about this situation, rather than barge in now, demanding answers and most probably not getting any. She returned to her bedroom as soon as Cross and her brother had left. Too anxious to go through her normal exercise routine, she went to bed.

* * *

At 7 am her alarm went off, waking her from a not-so-peaceful sleep. She had been thinking and dreaming a lot about Zero and the Headmaster's conversation from last night. Misaki got herself dressed and went to the headmaster's kitchen for breakfast with Zero and Yuuki.

Misaki opened the door to the kitchen and was met with the grinning faces of her step-father and Yuuki. "HAPPY BIRTHADY MISA-CHAN!" They shouted together at the top of their lungs, startling Misaki.

"Nya! What the hell?!" She jumped backwards. In the kitchen/eating area there was a large, sloppily made chocolate cake, with 'Happy 16th Misaki Kiryuu' and a cute kitten drawn in pink icing below the writing. Zero stood from his seat at the table with a present in his hand and walked towards his little sister.

"Happy birthday, I guess." He handed her the present.

Misaki sighed, "Zero, I told you I didn't want any presents."

"Yeah, but Yuuki wouldn't shut up about it and kept bothering me until I got you a present. So here you go imouto…" His face remained miserable but Misaki could see the kindness in his eyes. Zero hadn't called him imouto in years and this made her smile.

"Thank you, onii-san." She beamed. He returned her smile with a smaller one.

"WAA~! Misa-chan! Why do you call Zero onii-san, but refuse to call me oto-san?" Cross began wailing.

"That's because you're not my father, headmaster…" She said non-chalantly and without compassion in her voice. The headmaster froze then continued to wail, loudly."Yuuki-chan did you make me that cake?" She ignored the crying ex-vampire hunter.

Yuuki nodded, seeming quite proud of her work. Misaki gave her a quick cuddle. "I did get everyone valentine's day chocolates," Misaki grabbed the tiny parcels of chocolate out of her pocket hand handed them to Yuuki and Zero. "Oh shut up, headmaster, I got you one too." Cross' eyes lit up and he snatched the parcel from Misaki stroking it against his face, making a complete emotional 180.

Misaki and Yuuki looked at each other, sniggering slightly.

* * *

"I swear to god! I will murder the next person in cold blood if they try to get past me again!" Misaki yelled at the queuing girls at the moon dorms. "You will all wait until the gates open and then you can give out your happy crappy valentines!" The girls nodded silently, noticing Misaki's anger slowly rise.

The students had to be placed behind fences to stop things getting out of hand.

The dorm gates opened and Yuuki began to drill the vampires of the rules of accepting the chocolates.

"Ooh that looks like fun!" Hanabusa happily said, making a run for it towards the students.

"Aidou," Kaname stopped him, dead in his tracks, "Mind your manners. You do understand right?"

"Y-yes, Kuran-senpai."

"Be careful Hanabusa, I didn't forget my gun this time. And don't think I won't be afraid to use it in front of everyone." Misaki threatened, only loud enough for Hanabusa to hear and her flinched.

Misaki stood next to her brother, observing the stupid annual ritual the school goes through. "I really do hate today." Zero commented. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"They should be so grateful that Kaname-senpai is giving them any time at all." Ruka mentioned to Akatsuki, making the Kiryuu siblings roll their eyes, Misaki making a sickened face. She never spoke to Ruka, but her attitude and adoration for Kuran, irritated her quite a bit. Nothing different here.

Yuuki seemed to be having trouble with the girls that wanted to shove through. She had disappointment in her eyes when Kaname started to leave. She had missed her chance to give him her valentine's present.

Suddenly the crowd broke free, pushing Yuuki to the ground. As she tumbled to the floor, her green box of chocolates fell out of her jacket pocket. Zero picked it up and hurled it at Kaname who turned around and gracefully caught the box, without dropping the others ion his hands.

"Kuran-senpai, you dropped this."

Kaname nodded thanks to Zero and smiled at Yuuki, "Thank you, I accept."

Without knowing it, Misaki made a noise with her mouth signalling her discontent. Kaname faced her. "Oh, and Happy 16th Birthday, Misaki." Then he turned heel and left.

Misaki stood there, with a look of shock on her face, confused about how he knew it was her birthday and about why he wished her a happy birthday. She couldn't work out if his greeting was sincere or sarcastic though.

* * *

After patrol that night, Misaki trained twice as hard, trying to make up for the previous night. She then had a quick shower and returned to her bedroom, finding her roommate already asleep.

On her bedside table there was something shining, light reflecting from the moonlight seeping in through her curtains. She stepped closer and saw it was the cherry blossom statuette from the shop she visited yesterday. At the base there was a tag. She lifted the tag to read what it said: "To Misaki, happy birthday" there was no signature or any indication of who it could have been from. She stroked the glass sculpture, marvelling at its beauty.

It couldn't have been Yuuki or Zero, and Ayame barely knew her first name so it couldn't have been her. The headmaster would have made a whole song and dance about the present so she ruled him out. There were no other explanations to who gave her the gift and besides, no one else was in the shop with her too see that she really took a fancy to it.

So, who left it there?

* * *

**I would have updated this yesterday but college got in the way :P**

**I am going to create a cover photo for the story so if anyone has an suggestions, my inbox is always open and I'm all ears.**

**Don't forget to review. Reviews sustain me and give me the will power to write!**

**Look forward to Saturday!**

**Love Jo x**


End file.
